Insomnio
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Porque, si el insomnio lo aquejaba y la noche lo enloquecía y la soledad lo debilitaba, ella estaría allí para mantenerlo cuerdo en las noches. Aunque ella enloqueciera en el intento. Gaara&Matsuri.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

Un nuevo GaaraXMatsuri ya que disfruté mucho escribir el anterior y, además, mientras continúo con el resto de mis historias. Lo cierto es que amo el personaje de Gaara y decidía escribir sobre él una vez más. Irónicamente, escribí este One-shot en una noche de insomnio, y no se como habrá resultado. Se que a veces es demasiado pedir pero si no lo es, y tienen la bondad de hacerme saber su opinión, verdaderamente lo apreciaría; ya que no es una pareja común en mi y me serviría saber que les pareció a ustedes, lectores. En todo caso, y desde ya, muchísimas gracias tan solo por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas y les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!! Pd: El próximo es probable que sea un One-Shot "ShikaIno".

* * *

**Insomnio**

Desde que tenía memoria, las noches no significaban para él lo mismo que para los demás. No significaban calma del abrasante día ni respiro de la rutina diaria. De hecho, no significaban nada. Absolutamente nada. Para Gaara, las noches eran como cualquier otro momento del día. Eran el momento más solitario, si, y el más silencioso –y uno que él apreciaba pues estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y al silencio- pero nada más. No significaba nada más. En un principio, sin embargo, habían sido difíciles. En extremo. Una prueba, una de las más difíciles que había debido afrontar pero, tarde o temprano, su cuerpo se había terminado por adaptar y la necesidad fisiológica había desaparecido por completo, o casi, pero ya no le afectaba. No realmente. Cierto era, que Gaara no dormía. Desde que tenía uso de razón, o aquello similar que él había desarrollado a lo largo de los años (pues estaba seguro de haber perdido aquello que todos llaman razón por unos cuantos años hasta la aparición de _él_, Naruto Uzumaki), no lo hacía. Desde bebé inclusive, era bien sabido que no lo hacía; por el simple hecho de no poder hacerlo. De no tenerlo permitido. Y había crecido con ello, con la incapacidad de dormir; con la enorme carga que significaba fallar a tal mandato. Tal mandato que parecía ilógico inclusive, el pedirle a un niño que _nunca_ durmiera. Jamás. Porque si lo hacía, todos a su alrededor morirían. La aldea completa, la gente que habitaba en ella, las casas y todo lo demás sería destruido por él. Devastado. Él sería destruido por sí mismo. Por el demonio que habitaba en su interior y que se agitaba todas las noches excitado aguardando que cerrara los párpados y bajara la guardia para poder liberarse y usar el cuerpo de él a su antojo para vengarse por haber sido encerrado allí, en primer lugar.

Al inicio de todo aquello, Gaara había sido distinto –como era de esperarse, por supuesto-, no solo sus ojos, que por aquel entonces no estaban rodeados de párpados oscuros y ojeras tan negras como la noche. No, no era solo aquello; aunque debía admitir que su mirada lucía menos perturbadora en aquel entonces, aún para él que era un pequeño niño intentando encontrar su lugar en el mundo, el motivo de su existencia. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces no lo encontró. Solo encontró traición y odio y terror y prejuicios y pensamientos que tanto dañaban. Y, peor aún, de las personas, de LA persona, quien se suponía le hablaba de amor y estaba allí para protegerlo. La única que no lo odiaba ni le temía ni se apartaba de él como si fuera una monstruosidad, una aberración de la humanidad. Que mentira aquella, que horrible y asquerosa mentira. Resultó ser, que para Yashamaru también, Gaara era un monstruo. Uno que siempre había sido odiado y que debía ser destruido por el bien de la aldea y el honor de la memoria de su madre que lo había traído al mundo odiándolo y maldiciéndolo para luego morir por culpa de él. Porque todo en Suna había sido su culpa, todo lo malo y lo erróneo y lo incorrecto había nacido el día en que él mismo lo había hecho. Gaara era la desgracia personificada, la plaga enviada al desierto por cualquiera que hubieran sido las faltas y los pecados de los hombres que habitaban y habían habitado la aldea. No importaba, no realmente, quien había hecho que y cuales habían sido los errores del pasado. No importaba que hubiera sido su padre, el propio Kazekage, el que hubiera sellado a aquel monstruo en su interior. No importaba que él, Gaara, no hubiera deseado nacer como un monstruo. Nada de eso importaba realmente. Porque él debía cargar con la culpa de todos los demás. Al final, quizá si había perdido su humanidad, quizá si había dejado de ser humano, pero solo a partir de aquel día. Solo a partir de aquel trágico día, aquel día que había terminado de quebrar su mente gastada y cansada con los años.

El insomnio era tan solo una parte más, una parte más de la maldición que por tantos años lo había forzado a la vigilia, pero era una de las más perjudiciales y difíciles. Al menos, al principio, así lo había sido; pues aún podía recordarlo perfectamente. Noches enteras, noches de tortuosa vigilia, sentado sobre la azotea contemplando la noche del desierto y la luna. No había demasiado más que hacer para un niño como él. Por supuesto, siempre estaba y había estado solo en aquellas noches, pues nadie deseaba acercársele. Por lo que permanecía solo y en silencio, sentado sobre la cornisa del techo de piedra contemplando la aldea y el resto de los ciudadanos dormir y descansar. A veces, solo a veces, intentaba imaginar que se sentiría poder cerrar los ojos y perderse en la oscuridad (en su caso la frase era tanto más literal que para el resto del mundo), poder perderse y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Rendirse a la inconsciencia. Pero nunca cedía a la imaginación y a sus deseos y terminaba finalmente observando desde allí el amanecer y el color rojo de los rayos del sol, ese color que tanto significaba en su vida y tanto más lo había marcado. Sangre. El color del sol bajo el cual había nacido de su madre, asesinada por él al nacer, el color de pelo que había heredado; irónicamente. Todo en su vida, parecía irónicamente ideado. Pero él lo ignoraba, o lo había hecho por largo tiempo. Lo había intentado al menos. Ignorando el hecho de que se sentía desgastar más y más cada día. Que, finalmente, tantos años de desvelo le estaban rindiendo cuenta al respecto. Que ya no veía todo tan claramente como lo hacía antes y que ya no era tan tolerable al dolor y al sufrimiento como lo había sido una vez. Ya no tenía tanta paciencia y a veces, solo a veces, perdía un poquito los estribos e intentaba dañar a alguien. No era su intención, por supuesto, pero no podía evitarlo. Los ojos le quemaban al igual que la cabeza, muchas veces todo daba vueltas y perdía instantes que dejaba de recordar. Otras tantas veces, notaba que no podía siquiera diferenciarlos. Pero sabía que todo era real, todo aquello, la sangre en la arena y las miradas de terror y el pánico que generaba su mera presencia y la palabra monstruo salida de sus bocas y, nuevamente, la sangre escurriendo por entre los granos de arena, porque Gaara no dormía y no soñaba porque no sabía lo que era soñar. Porque él no tenía sueños. Y nunca los había tenido.

Recordaba, una vez, haber asesinado a un hombre ebrio que había chocado con él en la calle; en la oscuridad de la noche, y aún entonces lo había visto mirarlo con _esa_ mirada, y _esos_ ojos. Y todo había sido tan fácil. La arena lo había hecho por él en un segundo y el cuerpo inerte había caído a su lado, se había desmoronado con un ahogado "puff" y aquel hombre jamás volvería a mirarlo con _esos _ojos. Jamás volvería a mirar. Al inicio de todo, solo había utilizado sus poderes para proteger su integridad física. Para protegerse del sinnúmero de asesinos enviados a él con el fin de destruirlo. Gaara creía ahora, que en el fondo siempre lo había sabido, que todos ellos eran enviados por su padre; pero eso era algo que no quería creer. Y solo había intentado protegerse de todos ellos, proteger su cuerpo de todos ellos, pero en el proceso su mente se había ido debilitando, igual que su corazón. _Ese_ dolor, ese dolor que sentía no se veía pero parecía tan real, tan real que sentía la compulsiva necesidad de detenerlo. De refrenarlo y hacerlo desaparecer. Y solo eliminando la fuente de dolor eso sucedería, o eso él había creído. Por esa razón, los había matado a todos, todos los que se atrevieran a mirarlo de esa forma tan repulsiva como si él fuera el monstruo que todos ellos querían que fuera. Los había eliminado a todos. Había sido fácil, verdaderamente. Un movimiento de muñeca, su mano cerrándose y la arena se había aprisionado alrededor de sus cuerpos aniquilándolos por completo. Quebrando todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Gaara lo sabía, porque había oído el "crack" alcanzar sus oídos una y otra vez, sin siquiera perturbarlo. No siempre había sido así, claro. Pero se sentía tan cansado de pelear, tan cansado de resistirse, tan cansado de no descansar y de no conocer el material de los sueños, y tan cansado de estar solo y de ser un solitario monstruo, que había cedido. Se había rendido y se había permitido convertirse en eso que todos temían y que todos odiaban. Y había vivido por él y para él, solo se había amado a él, por muchos años. Porque no había nada más porque vivir. Finalmente lo había entendido, por aquel entonces, Gaara estaba solo. Solo y abandonado a la oscuridad que creía día a día en su interior y a los pensamientos lóbregos que se mecían hacia delante y hacía atrás y que se arremolinaban peligrosamente en su cabeza. Que se arrastraban desde su mente hasta debajo de su piel y alcanzaban su satisfacción en la muerte ajena. En la pena ajena, en el dolor ajeno. Hasta aquel día, hasta _él_. _Uzumaki Naruto_. Ese día, Gaara había conciliado el sueño por primera vez en años; mediante su técnica "Tanuki Neire no Jutsu" para convocar a Shukaku. Pero aquel sueño, no había sido como lo esperaba. Como el dormir se suponía debía ser. No aliviaba ni hacía olvidar ni lo sustraída del mundo mientras su cuerpo era poseído por el Shukaku sino que su mente permanecía activa y encerrada en el interior del monstruo. Agitándose aún más violentamente que si hubiera estado en estado de abstinencia. Y dicho estado solo duró poco, muy poco. Al despertar, lo comprendió todo. Naruto había visto los ojos, _esos _ojos lo habían mirado a él con el mismo odio y el mismo miedo y el mismo terror. Dentro del rubio, también yacía un monstruo como dentro de él; también se agitaba violento y deseaba poseerlo y escaparse de su jaula. Y lo hacía tentándolo día a día a rendirse y ceder a esa naturaleza monstruosa a la que finalmente Gaara había cedido. Porque lo había hecho, Gaara se había rendido. Había decidido convertirse en lo que todos solían llamarlo para al menos darle un fundamento al título. Porque, para ser un monstruo no solo había que verse como uno –con ojos vacíos y párpados y ojeras tan negras que la piel parecía haber desaparecido bajo el color, parecía haber entrado en estado de putrefacción-, había que ser uno también. Había que convertirse en la pesadilla, había que infligir daño, devolver daño por tantos años causados. Si él estaba dañado por ellos, él los dañaría a todos ellos también. Les devolvería a su destino y lo haría con violencia. Los mataría a todos ellos, uno a uno. A todo aquel que osara siquiera mirarlo. Y eso había hecho. Pero Naruto no se había rendido como él. Aún débil e inmóvil y en el suelo, con el cuerpo magullado, se había arrastrado hasta él sin tan siquiera mover los brazos. Naruto lo había mirado sin importarle su mirada asesina. Se había restregado por toda la grama hasta él. Recordaba haber pensado: _¿De donde saca tanta fuerza?_. Alarmado, perturbado, enfuriado. _No permitiré que mi existencia sea eliminada. No será eliminada ¡No permitiré que la eliminen!_. Pero Naruto había continuado su camino dificultoso hacia él, mirándolo siempre a los ojos con sus ojos azules. Pero Naruto no tenía _esos_ ojos, esos asquerosos y repulsivos ojos, verlo era como verse en un espejo. En uno cruel eso era. Y, aún así, Gaara no había deseado que se acercara a él. Le había gritado: _¡No te acerques! _Pero tal orden no había surtido efecto. Naruto había continuado arrastrándose hacia él, haciéndose su camino hasta Gaara que también permanecía tendido e inmóvil sobre la hierba, bocarriba y con la cabeza ladeada en dirección al Jinchuuriki de la hoja. El rubio, a pesar del daño, solo había dicho unas pocas palabras; palabras que Gaara nunca habría esperado oír, menos aún, de un ridículo shinobi como lo era Naruto: _En este mundo, no hay peor dolor que el de la soledad, ¿no lo crees? _–los ojos de Gaara se habían abierto desmesuradamente-. _Entiendo como te sientes, yo también sentí esa clase de dolor. Pero ahora tengo gente que me aprecia ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos! Aunque tenga que matarte, ¡no lo permitiré!_. Lo había dicho con tal convicción, con tal determinación, con tal pasión. Había luchado tan fervientemente por salvar a aquellos dos individuos irrelevantes que eran sus compañeros, y por esa razón Gaara no lo comprendía. No podía hacerlo. Él no conocía otra razón de vivir que hacerlo por sí mismo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto por otros?_ Naruto había cerrado los ojos, si tan solo un instante antes de responder. Se había tomado su pequeño tiempo y al final le había proveído una sencilla respuesta. _Porque me salvaron del dolor de la soledad... Ellos reconocieron mi existencia... Son personas que aprecio_. Aprecio. Esa era una palabra que desconocía. En un momento lo había hecho, quizá. O eso había creído. Yashamaru le había dicho que amor era el tener un corazón puro y limpio por querer ayudar a aquellas personas cercanas y valiosas para uno mismo. Él no tenía eso, por supuesto. Kankuro y Temari eran las personas más cercanas a él y aún así no sentía nada por ellas, por ellos, no los veía como hermanos. No por aquel entonces. _Amor... Por eso es así de fuerte... _Se encontró pensando y entonces Naruto desistió, intervenido por Sasuke, y cayó en la inconciencia. Quizá algún día, volviera a comprender eso de lo que Naruto hablaba.

La segunda vez que había logrado conciliar el sueño, lo había hecho sin la esperanza de volver a despertar. Lo había hecho pensando que sería la última, y así debería haber sido. Los muertos no volvían a la vida, no habitualmente. Aparentemente, él había sido la excepción –sin siquiera comprender verdaderamente porque. Había sido salvado. Chiyo, la anciana de Suna le había entregado su vida a cambio tras haber sido recuperado su cuerpo por Naruto; quien, una vez más, había logrado salvarlo de la abismal oscuridad. Una vez más, había logrado traerlo de regreso y acercarlo a la humanidad. Lo había visto en su cabeza, en su pasado, lo había visto rogándole que volviera. Lo había hecho y por esa razón él lo había hecho, había vuelto, había regresado. Naruto lo había salvado. Solo Naruto... había logrado el hacer desaparecer completamente la sensación de soledad, solo él, desde un principio, lo había logrado. Sus hermanos, por supuesto, habían contribuido en los años siguientes. Y, aún entonces, por las noches... la sensación regresaba.

La tercera vez que había dormido, había sido inmediatamente después de haber sido salvado y de haber regresado a Suna, sin el Shukaku en su interior. Y lo había hecho sin siquiera despertar un instante en toda la noche. Pero esa había sido la última noche en que había descansado plenamente. Habitualmente, Gaara no lograba más conciliar el sueño; y, si lo hacía en el mejor de los casos –en el mejor de las noches-, era por tan solo una mísera hora. Una mísera hora que nada aportaba a su necesidad. Necesidad atemperada a lo largo de los años.

Sentado al borde de la cama, inmóvil, contempló grano a grano de arena descender por la estrecha cintura de cristal del reloj sobre su mesa auxiliar. Una y otra vez. Y cuando la parte superior se vaciaba y la inferior se llenaba, estiraba la mano lentamente para voltearlo y continuar contemplándolo. No funcionaba, aquello no funcionaba aunque Gaara no esperaba realmente que lo hiciera. No había razón para hacerlo, nunca servía. Pero no importaba demasiado, era algo que podía controlar, Gaara estaba acostumbrado a carecer de sueño. Por lo que cansado de aguardar sentado sobre un mueble que carecía de uso para él, se puso de pie y abandonó en silencio la habitación. Caminando por los pasillos serio y trasladándose como si sus pies no rozaran el suelo, como si se tratara de una sombra. Y así, poco a poco, había llegado a la misma azotea que solía visitar desde que era niño. Sobre la misma azotea que había asesinado a su tío. Al llegar a la moldura sobre la cornisa, se sentó; observando los techos de las casas y la luna imponente sobre ellos en silencio. Observando la paz que en aquel momento reinaba sobre la aldea, no recordando haber sentido jamás algo así siendo niño. Suna, para él, no había sido más que un lugar lleno de odio y enemigos para él. No un hogar, nunca un hogar.

Aún sin apartar la mirada de la aldea, musitó; con voz áspera por la falta de uso de esta durante horas —Se que estás ahí —un gemido de sorpresa alcanzó sus oídos pero aún así no se dio vuelta—. Matsuri.

La muchacha, que hasta el momento había permanecido entre las sombras, sobresaltada observó inmóvil la espalda y la nuca del que una vez había sido su sensei. Su maestro. Vacilante, de haberlo importunado con su presencia, dio un paso hacia delante; descubriendo su rostro a la luz azul de la luna. Aún así, Gaara no parecía tener intenciones de mirarla, o de voltearse a hacerlo.

—Kazekage-sama... yo...

La voz de él la interrumpió, sonando severa e inquisitiva. Casi persecutoria, pero fría. Sumamente distante y fría —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo... lo siento Kazekage-sama —susurró, sin atreverse a dar otro paso hacia él—. Lo vi desde abajo y... —se detuvo, sin sentir necesidad alguna de continuar aquella frase. No tenía sentido de todas formas, no había algo racional que pudiera excusar su actitud y pudiera proveerle algún tipo de razón para haber saltado sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces a su azotea. Pero esto a Gaara no pareció importarle, no pareció siquiera interesado en lo más mínimo en lo que ella estaba diciendo en aquel preciso momento. Parecía distante, aún más de lo habitual, y pensativo. Por lo que, aprovechando el momento de silencio, Matsuri caminó hasta él; solo para detenerse al borde de la saliente.

Gaara la observó de reojo sentarse, a no demasiado distancia de donde se encontraba él. No lo entendía, nunca lo había entendido de ninguna forma y bajo ningún concepto. Porque alguien como ella, temerosa y vacilante e infantil –de alguna forma- había decidido elegirlo a él como sensei. ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan carente de sentido? Gaara estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado y evitado, y ese día había esperado lo mismo pues los cambios que intentaba realizar a razón de lo sucedido con Naruto no parecían llegar a los ojos de los habitantes. Por más que lo intentara, seguían viéndolo como el monstruo que había sido hasta un tiempo atrás. Ese día no había sido la excepción, en el instante en que había intentado decir algo todos habían retrocedido y lo habían mirado con esos ojos. De pánico y terror. A su lado, Temari le instaba a que sonriera para ser elegido pero eso era simplemente innatural en él. Ni siquiera sabía como hacer tal cosa, en todo caso. No creía que fuera el momento para empezar. Si, todo había sido exactamente igual que siempre y él estaba acostumbrado a ello; hasta que Matsuri había decidido elegirlo de, por sobre todos, a él. No le entendía, y hasta el día de la fecha no había logrado hacerlo.

A su lado, la joven balanceaba los pies sobre la cornisa, hacia delante y hacia atrás, observando la luna como lo hacía él sin romper el silencio; hasta que ya no lo hizo más —Kazekage-sama... ¿qué hace aquí?

Gaara no se inmutó, simplemente replicó con el semblante serio y tieso —Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Matsuri —y, de hecho, ya lo había hecho.

La joven, desviando levemente la mirada hacia él, sonrió suavemente —Es cierto, lo siento Kazekage-sama... no era mi intención... ser insolente —él continuó mirándola de reojo, a lo que Matsuri añadió—. No podía dormir.

Gaara volvió la vista al cielo —Hmp —eso no explicaba porque estaba allí pero se figuró que no lo diría pronto y él verdaderamente no estaba interesado en el porque. Al menos no por la razón, porque eso lo tenía sin cuidado, sino por el hecho de que aquella persona se acercaba a él como si no fuera el monstruo que había sido. Como si no hubiera albergado un monstruo en si interior. Como si no le temiera. Matsuri, al igual que Naruto, jamás lo había visto con _esos_ ojos y eso lo perturbaba. Habría podido soportar que lo hiciera, que fuera como todos los demás y lo mirara con odio. Lo habría entendido, y quizá en otra época la habría asesinado. O simplemente la habría ignorado, pero no podía. Era algo que no podía. No podía entender como alguien tan débil y frágil e incapaz de defenderse con un arma –al menos en un principio- se había atrevido a dar siquiera un paso hacia él, cuando nadie más en la aldea lo había hecho. Podría haberle quebrado fácilmente todos los huesos por aquel entonces, como podría hacerlo ahora con la misma facilidad y el simple movimiento de muñeca y el cierre de su puño; pero eso a ella no parecía importarle. Era turbador. Quizá, solo quizá, Matsuri era una tonta que desconocía el riesgo que corría (y que había corrido a su lado) o quizá estaba mal, simplemente mal, muy mal.

—Gaara-sensei… —suspiró, como adquiriendo conciencia de un error garrafal que acababa de cometer. Y, para ella, lo había hecho. Había cometido la peor de las aberraciones. Lo había llamado por su nombre y lo había llamado sensei, como si aún lo fuera —Gaara-sensei... —Pero, ahora, para Gaara ella no era nada y a la vez lo era todo. El Kazekage de la arena. Alguien que estaba muy por encima de ella, de sus habilidades corrientes y de su vida corriente y de todo lo común y corriente y poco relevante que había en ella—. Lo siento... Kazekage-sama...

Pero esto a Gaara no había pasado desapercibido. El hecho de que Matsuri había mordido su lengua y había bajado su mirada contemplando ahora sus pies balancearse en el vacío que se extendía debajo de ellos. Lo que no entendía, particularmente, era porque parecía tan perturbada por haber cometido tal desliz sin sentido. Cierto era, que Gaara no disfrutaba ser llamado constantemente por su título. No le agradaba ser considerado solo de esa forma, como si ser eso pudiera borrar todo lo demás, todo lo que habían dicho de él, todo lo que había sufrido y todo lo que el pasado significaba tanto para él como para la aldea. No, no le agradaba.

—Gaara —le corrigió, sonando bastante rígido. Matsuri pensó que sonaba demasiado rígido para alguien que intentaba introducir algo similar a una especia de extraña informalidad en la situación. Pero Gaara nunca había sonado natural en la interacción con otras personas, no demasiado. Y eso estaba bien por ella.

Sonriendo asintió —G-Gracias... Gaara-sensei...

_¿Por qué?_. ¿Por qué le agradecía? ¿Qué había para agradecer? No lo entendía, ¿acaso Matsuri no conocía su pasado? ¿No sabía del monstruo que había sido y que a veces temía regresar a él? ¿No sabía lo inestable que había sido en el pasado y que nada impedía que lo volviera a ser? ¿No entendía las muertes y la sangre en la arena? No parecía ser el caso pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no le temía como todo el resto le había temido desde siempre?. Solo una, una persona no le había temido ni lo había mirado con horror y ese había sido y era Uzumaki Naruto. Nadie más. Y el rubio lo comprendía por tener un pasado similar. Pero, con Matsuri, ese no era el caso. Calmo, replicó —No se de qué hablas.

La joven castaña de cabello corto notó que sonaba casi enfadado, o algo similar al enfado. No sabía porque, creía no haberlo ofendido. O quizá lo estaba haciendo con su presencia, en todo caso, respondió a ello de todas formas —Por haber regresado... vivo... —susurró.

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente, si bien solo por un ínfimo instante. Cuando la sorpresa de sus palabras, palabras que no pensaba escuchar, se dispersó comprendió la verdad. Matsuri no había temido que regresara porque sabía que el Shukaku no estaba ya con él. Solo por eso, como todo el resto —Miedo.

—¿Uh? —lo cuestionó. Desconcertada.

—No manifiestas miedo ante mí —musitó, rígido, observando la luna sobre sus cabezas. Aguardó que lo negara, que le dijera que en verdad si temía, que en verdad lo había hecho al principio –como todo el resto-, porque esperaba encontrar alguna especie de razón en ella que tuviera sentido. Pero Matsuri seguía desconcertándolo tal y como Naruto había hecho.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué debería temerle Gaara-sensei?

La arena, dispersa de forma casi imperceptible a su alrededor, comenzó a revolverse y a reverberar de forma lenta y sutil; pero con algunos movimientos violentos. Matsuri, al ver eso, se tensó pero no se apartó. Aparentemente, no tomaba como signo de amenaza aquello sino como una manifestación de algo que él intentaba comunicar.

—Deberías temerme —sugirió calmamente y con cierta frialdad. Alzando una pequeña montaña de arena y derrumbándola ante los ojos de ella. Luego, añadió, sin siquiera alterar sus facciones; como intentando aclarar su punto —Aquí asesiné a mi tío... cuando tenía seis años...

Ante esto, pudo observarla tensarse junto a él. Las pupilas negras alrededor de los irises de similar color se contrajeron, los vellos de su nunca se erizaron y los dedos de sus manos se curvaron contra la moldura de la cornisa sobre la cual permanecían sentados, intentando enterrarse en la piedra. También podía percibir que estaba paralizada, pues no se movía del exacto lugar a su lado —Matsuri... —dijo su nombre, como sugiriéndole que se marchara. Que se fuera de su lado y huyera de miedo. Que reaccionara como el resto, así él podría regresar al silencio y la soledad de la noche.

Pero ella no se movió —N-No me importa... Gaara-sensei —balbuceó.

Él alzó la arena que continuaba moviéndose inquieta a su alrededor frente a ella y la hizo danzar en forma de mano; mano que con suma facilidad podría cerrarse alrededor de su cuerpo y hacerla desaparecer como a todas las personas sin rostro que había aniquilado en el pasado. Pero Matsuri continuó allí. _Siempre_ estaba allí, como aquella noche; que había aparecido de improvisto en su azotea —Eres una tonta.

Ella alzó las piernas que antes había mantenido colgando y las sujetó con sus brazos contra su cuerpo —¿Eso cree Gaara-sensei? —murmuró levemente entristecida. Él la observó nuevamente de reojo, con el semblante perfectamente inmóvil. Solo su pupila y su iris color aguamarina se movieron en la dirección de ella —Eso creo Matsuri, no deberías estar aquí.

La castaña asintió y, sin más preámbulo ni palabra o conversación forzada, o última mirada en la dirección de él, se puso de pie y dando media vuelta se dispuso a marcharse. Bajándose de la cornisa de un salto y hacia el lugar por el que había venido. Y él no dijo nada y la vio darle la espalda y por alguna razón la imagen de aquellos niños que siempre huían de él vino a su mente. La imagen de una niña que había intentado detener con su arena y que aterrada se había intentado zafar del agarre. En aquel entonces, Gaara había deseado no ser dejado solo. En este caso, quería ver si Matsuri reaccionaría como aquella niña lo había hecho y se marcharía aterrada de miedo. Por lo que movilizó su arena y la hizo arrastrarse por el techo hasta sujetarle el tobillo con fuerza, quizá demasiada fuerza, pero eso era algo que nunca había controlado. Inmediatamente, ella se detuvo.

—¿Gaara-sensei?

No. Su voz no sonaba alterada, no había caído al suelo ni intentaba patalear y soltarse de él como si fuera a arrancarle el pie de un momento al otro –aunque sabía que sin mayores dificultades podía hacerlo-, ni intentaba continuar alejándose. Se había detenido, y no sonaba alterada sino únicamente extrañada. Y él se encontró repitiendo en su cabeza la misma frase de tantos años atrás: _No me dejen solo... _E, inconscientemente, la arena se movilizó de forma que tironeó del pie de ella en dirección a él; pero en este caso él tampoco se volteó a verla ni dijo nada. Solo aguardó inmóvil, tras soltarla, el próximo movimiento de la joven chica.

Matsuri volvió a sentarse a su lado, observando su tobillo una vez que lo hizo —Gaara-sensei...

—Dañé tu tobillo —e inmediatamente Matsuri percibió que no era una pregunta. Y, era cierto, la sujeción de la arena no había gentil sino forzada y algo fuerte pero no, no la había dañado. Su tobillo estaba perfectamente bien.

—No, esta bien...

Él observó sus manos, palmas volteadas hacia arriba, como había hecho aquella exacta vez. Preguntándose, qué era él y porque había sido él quien debía sufrir por todo aquello. ¿Por qué era él, el único siendo un monstruo? Nuevamente, manipuló la arena para sujetar nuevamente su tobillo y alzarlo para contemplarlo en silencio. Ella no se movió, intentó siquiera no respirar y continuó contemplándolo en el mismo silencio que los envolvía a ambos hasta que terminara de hacerlo. Cuando lo hizo, dijo; soltándola del agarre de la arena —Yo... no duermo—sin alterar en lo más mínimo sus facciones o el tono de su voz que nada denotaban más que seriedad e indiferencia.

—Ya veo... eso por eso que esta aquí, ¿verdad Gaara-sensei? —El pelirrojo asintió—. Y-Yo podría... hacerle compañía...

Gaara frunció el entrecejo. Definitivamente, algo debía estar mal con aquella muchacha; algo no debía funcionar como se suponía que funcionaba en el resto de los seres humanos —¿Por qué? —ahora sí, sonaba ligeramente enfadado. La arena volvía a arremolinarse bajo él.

—Porque... no quiero irme... —admitió, avergonzada; sentándose un poco más cerca de él. Y, ya que Gaara no hizo nada para evitarlo, pues seguía contemplándola fijo; con aquella intensidad en los ojos que parecía capaz de matar con tan solo la mirada, se acercó un poco más y un poco más, hasta quedar inmediatamente a su lado. Una vez allí, aguardó inmóvil que él la alejara o la sujetara con la arena y la apartara de su lado. Tal cosa, sin embargo, no sucedió. Gaara volvió la vista al cielo.

—¿Está bien que estés aquí? —musitó, meditabundo. Algo similar le había preguntado aquella vez que ella lo había elegido, y su respuesta desde entonces no había cambiado.

—Si esta bien por usted, Gaara-sensei.

_¿Por él? _No, aquello no tenía nada que ver con él sino con ella. Personalmente, Gaara no podía comprender que alguien deseara siquiera acercarse tanto a su zona personal, a su radio de acción, donde sería infinitamente más fácil asesinar a alguien sin el menor esfuerzo. Por esa razón no entendía porque era ella quien preguntaba si estaba bien aquello. Porque para él, todo aquello estaba _mal_. Demasiado mal. Nadie debía acercarse tanto a él de esa forma, él no debería permitirlo; él debería ser quien la sujetara y la apartara, así fuera con violencia, para que entendiera que aquello no le convenía. Que él no le convenía.

—Matsuri-

—Gaara-sensei —lo interrumpió, sintiéndose inmediatamente avergonzada por haberlo hecho—. Oh, lo siento. ¿Quería decirme algo?

Él viró levemente la cabeza en dirección a ella, sus ojos escrutándola cuidadosamente, con los ojos fijos en la mirada de ella —No —quería oír lo que ella tenía para decir primero. Quizá, solo quizá, había recapacitado y deseaba marcharse de allí.

—Esta bien... —susurró. Y comenzó, repentinamente, a vacilar; cosa que Gaara notó al instante. ¿Era aquello miedo? No, no era. No era nada que hubiera visto antes, no era odio ni resentimiento ni repulsión ni enfado ni asco. Era duda. Ni siquiera había visto duda en Naruto. Aquella mirada, aquella impresión que percibía en aquel preciso y silencioso instante de Matsuri, era nueva para él. Más aún desconcertante, era la forma en que ella se había volteado para enfrentarlo directamente y como se había arrodillado sobre la cornisa para observarlo.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Matsuri? —demandó, de forma imperativa. Era cierto, se estaba impacientando. Había algo anormal en aquella situación que lo agitaba desde adentro y hacía a la arena danzar furiosa bajo él una vez más. Pero esto ella no parecía notarlo, estaba demasiado sumida en su vacilación para notar la tensión en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Tensión que se incrementó a dimensiones desproporcionadas cuando la joven chica se inclinó levemente hacia delante y se detuvo a mitad de camino, aguardando algo. Algo que le indicara que debía continuar o apartarse. Pero Gaara no se movió, intentó evaluar la situación; firme y circunspecto. Prudente y sensato. En vano. Toda lógica que la situación pudiera albergar, o todo resto de ella que pudiera haber albergado, se esfumó cuando Matsuri estrelló sus labios contra los de él, rozando al instante y con suavidad la boca de él; lentamente, aguardando una respuesta que él era incapaz de dar. Gaara solamente permaneció paralizado en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos.

Matsuri, rápidamente, se apartó y posó su vista en los pies que hacían de péndulo una vez más colgando de la cornisa. En silencio, aguardando que él le ordenara que se marchara o que la forzara a irse con su arena o algo pero nada de ello sucedió. Gaara permanecía también en silencio, meditabundo y distante. Era como si la distancia que ella había acortado minutos antes entre ellos hubiera crecido a pasos descomunales. Estaba allí, junto a ella, pero era como si no estuviera. Por lo que tras varios minutos de silencio, se puso de pie y se dispuso a marchase. Y, nuevamente, la arena la detuvo por el tobillo y la jalonó de regreso hasta donde se encontraba él, aún de espaldas, aún en silencio.

—Matsuri.

Su nombre sonaba enfadado de los labios de él, y ella creía que él tenía toda la razón para estarlo. En parte, porque su conducta había sido un atrevimiento y, por otro lado, porque había quebrado esa barrera que él oponía a los demás para evitar el contacto físico. Gaara nunca la había tocado, o casi nunca a no ser de necesidad o urgencia, y nunca permitía a nadie establecer un contacto con él libremente. Asó era él, y ella no había respetado eso.

—L-Lo siento... Gaara-sensei...

—Lo sientes —repitió, poniéndose de pie para quedar exactamente frente a ella, envarado e inmóvil. Perforándola con la mirada, escrupulosamente, intensamente, fríamente.

—Y-Yo... lo siento —repitió, intentando retroceder; la arena se alzó en una especie de pequeña pared y la retuvo de ser retrocediendo o moviéndose.

—¿Qué significa eso? —su expresión estaba completamente en blanco y había dicho aquellas palabras como si intentara encontrar el significado oculto detrás de ellas. Pero no había enfado en su rostro. Solo la mesura que habitualmente lo acompañaba a lo largo de sus días.

—N-No... no entiendo la pregunta... —su boca se había secado de repente y todo su cuerpo se había tensado contra la áspera arena que se presionaba contra su espalda y que, por un momento, pensó que avanzaba atrayéndola más contra el Kazekage. Y creyó estar equivocada, hasta que se estrechó contra el pecho de él y tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos—. Gaara-sensei...

Él mantuvo la vista fija en ella, descendiendo su cabeza y quedando a tan solo centímetros del rostro de ella. Su aliento, cálido como era, chocaba contra uno de los costados del cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecerse —¿Qué significa todo?

Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron desmesuradamente. No, él no lo entendía. No comprendía y no comprender le perturbaba, por esa razón le había demandado una explicación o al menos algo de lo que pudiera sujetarse. Para poder intentar comprender, el porque de sus acciones y el significado detrás de todo aquello —Y-Yo... —pero no pudo darle la respuesta que esperaba, o ninguna satisfactoria para el caso. Simplemente se silenció e inconscientemente recostó su mejilla contra le pecho de él y permaneció de esa forma en silencio. Sintiendo todos y cada uno de los músculos de él tensarse ante el contacto nuevamente y endurecerse hasta casi parecer hechos de un bloque de arena endurecida. Y allí se quedó, inmóvil y paralizada y sin saber que hacer. Él no se movía, no se apartaba ni se presionaba más contra ella. No parecía tener intención alguna de resolver el conflicto en que se encontraban. Gaara parecía tener un conflicto propia con el que parecía estar lidiando en el interior de su cabeza.

—Hazlo de nuevo —le comandó una voz hosca en el oído, sonaba estrangulada pero sabía que se trataba de él al instante. Que se trataba de Gaara quien había hablado, cuya voz sonaba demasiado áspera como solía hacerlo más en el pasado. Como solía hacerlo cuando ella lo había conocido y apenas había dejado atrás su pasado oscuro. Dicho susurro, solo provocó un estremecimiento que descendió por la columna de ella y la sacudió desde los cimientos. Una vez más, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron pero esta vez no por las mismas razones. Vacilante, pero sin dudarlo demasiado, alzó la mirada y posó sus labios sobre los de él y presionó suavemente, solo para ser correspondida con un impulso que le devolvía la acción con aún más fuerza y brusquedad. Como había imaginado, los labios de él eran áridos y secos y estaban resquebrajados por el calor del desierto y la arena y demás, pero estaba bien por ella. No esperaba más así como no esperaba menos de él. Hasta que finalmente se apartó y, antes de separarse de ella completamente, le murmuró; en tono grave y aún levemente ahogado —Deberías haberte ido, cuando podías.

Pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, observando el sol rojo alzarse por encima del hombro de él e iluminar la arena dorada con sus primeros rayos de luz. Detrás suyo, la pared de arena que la mantenía prácticamente presionada contra él se desmoronó, aún así, Matsuri no se apartó; para desconcierto del joven Kazekage de 18 años —No... yo quería... quedarme...

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, soltándola y volteándose a ver el amanecer de una noche más en vigilia —Esto no te conviene —musitó, meditabundo; con ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

Pero ella solo avanzó hasta quedar a su lado —La noche terminó —él no la miró, continuó contemplando el despuntar del alba. Rojo. Como todo lo que había marcado su vida. No quería marcarla a ella, mancharla a ella, con ese horrible color también. No deseaba, regresar a todo aquello.

—Deberías irte.

Por primera vez, Matsuri asintió; dándole a entender que finalmente comprendía lo que él intentaba decirle. Pero no era cierto, no era lo que él creía porque ella nunca actuaba acorde a sus planes —Lo sé... pero volveré mañana...

Gaara se volteó a verla —¿Hmp? —no, eso no era a lo que él se había referido. Definitivamente.

Pero ella solo sonrió, alegre y ampliamente; y respondió, como si nada más importara en el mundo que aquel lugar y aquel momento y todo lo demás pudiera ser suscitado a un segundo plano —Lo haré.

Porque, si el insomnio lo aquejaba y la noche lo enloquecía y la soledad lo debilitaba, ella estaría allí para mantenerlo cuerdo en las noches. Aunque ella enloqueciera en el intento. Lo haría, hasta que finalmente pudiera conciliar el sueño. Hasta que la última ojera en sus ojos negros desapareciera. Si es que eso, algún día sucedía.


End file.
